Space-Time Police Sheriff Next Generation (Part 2)
'''SailorCats '''is a fanfictional franchise crossover between Sailor Moon, ThunderCats & Transformers.This is a televison, video game & movie series. it is a crossover with Inuyasha. The franchise is similar to AutoMoon, but with a ThunderCats theme to the franchise. The Sailor Scouts are animal humanoids with new weapons, new powers, & new outfits. Story For Generations, the universe is at peace because of the Silver Millenium ,a powerful & beautiful empire under the Leadership of King Radius & Queen Serenity. The Lunarians & Solarians have always lived & thrived in The Sun & Moon Kingdoms. Twin Sisters: Princesses Serena & Sakura, heirs to the throne are chosen to weild the Legendary Blade Of Leadership & Hammer Of Justice. They are also bearers of the most powerful items in the entire universe: The Legendary Imperium Silver Crystal & Imperium Fire Crystal. King Radius & Queen Serenity, along with their adivsors : Luna & Artemis trained their daughters how to fight, use magic, diplomatic politics, miltary & battle strategy, also they also learned to use their respective weapons & crystals properly. The King & Queen have hope that their daughters will be able exceed them in maintaining the beautiful empire that they & their ancestors have worked hard to achieve for years. The girls met Serena's future husband, Prince Darien. Serena & Sakura both have sensed great evil radianiing from the prince & they also seen his behavoir towards the other princesses, so Serena refuses to marry him. The prince gotten angry with the princess rejecting him, he decides to attack her, bus she was able take him down with the training she learned over the years. When King Radius & Queen Serenity heard about the assult, they called of the engagement & told The King & Queen Of Earth about their son's behavior. King Terra & Queen Gaia are angry with their son, they stripped him of his title, gave the throne to his younger sister: Princess Sarah, & banished him from The Earth. Television Series *SailorCats: Prime Movies *SailorCats *SailorCats; Revenge Of The Fallen Ones *SailorCats: Dark Side Of The White Moon Video Games *SailorCats: War For The Silver Millenium *SailorCats: Fall Of The Silver Millenium SailorCats Princesses / Queens Of The Solar System Trivival Info *All the Princesses contain a large amount of power of The Legendary Supreme Beast King Of The Infinty Lands. *Each princess have their own weapon which is a heirloom of The Beast King. **Serena: Blade Of Leadership **Sakura: Hammer Of Justice **Amy: Harp Of Wisdom **Raye: Arch Of Passion **Lita: Aerials Of Courage **Mina: Chain Of Beauty **Amara: Sword Of Fury **Michelle:Trident Of Intuition **Trista: Rod Of Revolution **Hotaru: Gliave Of Rebirth **Kira: Lance Of Faith **Sarah: Halberd Of Heart **Kagome: Crossbow Of Miracles *The Royal Families of the Solar System are Cats. **Royal Lunarians & Solarians- Lions **Royal Mercrians- Snow Leopards **Royal Martians- Cheetahs **Royal Jupitarians- Wildcats **Royal Venusians- Tigers **Royal Plutoians- Panthers **Royal Uranians- Jaguars **Royal Neptunians- Pumas **Royal Saturnians- Lynxes **Royal Nemesisians- White Tigers **Royal Terrians- Bengal Tigers **Royal Angels- Sphinxes Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:ThunderCats Fanfiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Games Category:Movies Category:Inuyasha Category:Kingdom Hearts